Love and Life
by ChillingTheMost
Summary: A different spin on the events of Left Behind and The Last of Us where only Ellie is bitten, and Riley and a group of Fireflies take her to the Hospital
1. Misfortune

Love and Life.

They sat in silence, both their gazes fixed upon Ellie's forearm. The events that had transpired that day were a rollercoaster, and it had just come to an abrupt halt. Riley thought back to the kiss, she wondered if Ellie really meant it, or if she would ever get the chance to know. They'd sat there, feet dangling and mouths silent for what felt like an eternity. Riley finally spoke up:

"We need to clean that" she declared.

"What's the point anyway?" Ellie fired back.

"Because I want to keep anytime we have left, maybe it's just two days or just two hours, I want to make the most of it"

"Fine".

"What that's it? Fine! That's it? Ellie, I am trying to help you enjoy your last fucking days in this fucked up world, and you just don't fucking want it!" Riley was yelling now, and Ellie started to sob.

"Riley I just wanted to be with you, more than anything or anyone else, everyone I've ever known is gone or dead, everyone fucking except for you! I just want to live my last hours with you, so just stay with me, please?"

"Ellie" Riley was now on the verge of tears, "Ellie, I will never leave you, and I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, all mine. If I would have just done what I was supposed to do, this never would've happened, and you'd be fine and I wouldn't be alone and, and you wouldn't be dead"

"Riley, you know I don't blame any of this on you, its no-ones fault. It could have happened anytime to anyone"

"Thanks, even though that was complete bullshit, sap" Riley said with humor in her tone and a smile forming on her cheeks.

"Whatever" Ellie said with the same smirk Riley had and gave her a playful shove.

"C'mon El, lets go get our packs" Riley declared.

They arrived in the music store where everything had transpired, the kiss, the infected, the song just walking back into the store had frozen Ellie in thought. It was broken when Riley spoke up

"Are you coming or what? I figured we'd spend your last days exploring, not staying stuck up in here"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something"

"Something you'd like to tell me about?" Riley asked inquisitively with a poorly hidden grin

"Riley, earlier did you mean it? The kiss?"

"I don't know"

Riley kissed Ellie, it was sudden and made Ellie jump back out of reflex, Riley blushed, but then it was Ellie's turn to surprise her she kissed her back even deeper than Riley had. Riley broke away:

"I'll take that for a yes"

"I love you"

she said with tears running down her face, reality had set in, she loved Ellie and Ellie loved her, but Ellie going to die.

"I love you too"

Riley grabbed her pack along with Ellie's and tossed it to her.

"C'mon El, there's a whole world out there to see!" she said smiling, she had to be strong, not just for Ellie but for herself.

"Yeah, let's go!" reality resetting in.

Riley walked over to her, running her hand over her forehead, not just to comfort Ellie, but to check her for fever. Which she'd shown no signs of, but she'd been bitten for less than an hour

"C'mon El, please just do this for me, besides I have a place in mind that you'll _love"_

She gave emphasis on that last word, just enough to spark Ellie's mind with interest

"And where's that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now come on!" she said with a grin.

They set off out of a window in the mall; Riley hid her map from Ellie and led the way to wherever they went next.


	2. Boston Miracle

**A/N: Hi, this is an introduction to me as a writer and this story **** this story takes place after only Ellie gets bitten in the mall, and what our protagonists do afterwards. This story is kind of dark and not everything will be rainbows and sunshine, were going to explore the fact that Ellie and Riley probably weren't on the best of terms after Ellie is bitten and more than likely fought quite a bit, but end the end were still "friends". Now onto me :D this is my first fan fiction, and I'm really excited about this, but it'll probably be error riddled and plagued with mistakes, so let me know and help me out maybe? **** Anywho, welcome to chapter two of:**

Love and Life

"Riley, c'mon just show it to me!" Ellie was pleading with her best friend

"Aw, come on what's the fun in that? Besides, were just about there!" She retorted.

"Secrets don't make friends"

"Please, I've already got you around my finger"

"Whatever!" Ellie replied with a playful shove.

"See that big building?" "Race you there!" With that Riley was gone.

"That's cheating" Ellie called while taking off herself.

Once Riley reached the building she looked back and saw Ellie, whom was quite a ways behind her, and remembered that she was supposed to be taking care of her, not leave her chasing after herself.

"What am I too fast for you?" she called over

"Hey, fuck you man" Ellie teasingly called between heavy breathes.

"Time and date"

"Ha, you wish" she said now caught up to her friend.

"Alright, this is it!" Riley declared

"Really, don't say? I've known for hours"

"Thanks El, I appreciate the enthusiasm"

"Anytime" Ellie got out between chuckles

"Alright asshole, let's go in"

Ellie suddenly took off, but Riley was quick to stop her. She grabbed her by the wrist, her thumb brushing Ellie's bite mark.

"Hey, we don't know what's in there alright" Riley said quietly and on a somber note.

"Yeah, you're right, let's check it out" Ellie's mood was suddenly much worse, her eyes downcast on her black converses.

"El, don't be sad, we just have to be careful now, c'mon we gotta get to the top"

The girls set off up the ramp, to the very top of what was left of Fenway Park. They sat themselves in the very top seats, they were cheap seats, but they didn't care.

* * *

"Wow what a view" Riley started the conversation.

"Minus the jungle that the field has become, yeah it's wonderful." Ellie added sarcastically

"Yeah, you act like you don't like it" Riley said while pecking at Ellie's cheek.

The girls had been there for hours: they stared at the stadium, the stared at the sunset, they stared at each other. Finally Ellie broke the silence

"Riley, thank you"

"For what"

"Making me feel so special, no-one has ever done that for me. Everyone I've ever known has abandoned me, is dead, or is named Riley, and I- I just want you to know that- that I-"

Riley closed the gap of the two stadium seats they were seated in, and passionately kissed her. She stopped suddenly and smiled deviously, I love you too.

Ellie's eyelids got heavier and soon she was sound asleep, her mouth still wearing a smile.

* * *

Ellie's eyes jolted open, and she immediately looked to her left to find, no Riley?

"Riley" she called to no response

In the distance Ellie heard gunshots, and without hesitation, she climbed through the wreckage Riley had set up the night before and went looking for the girl in question.

Three floors and seemingly hours left Ellie puzzled, sure Riley hadn't left her. She wouldn't, right? Then gunshots and a horrific scream sent Ellie into action once more. In a matter of seconds Ellie turned a corner to find Riley, with a bullet in her head and a gun in her hand.

"No, no no no NOOOOO" Ellie screamed!

"Suddenly Ellie was brushed on the shoulder, surely by what or whoever would kill her.

Ellie was jolted awake, but it was real this time.

* * *

"Riley?"

"Hey, it's okay it's okay, I woke you up, you were crying in your sleep." Riley tried to comfort nearly dead friend.

"I-I had a nightmare" Ellie tried to play the tough-girl card.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think so"

Riley considered her options, prying at her wasn't very polite, but she knew the Ellie would feel better once she got it out. She decided to pry at her.

"Ellie, you'll feel better if you do.' Riley's tank top was now soaked from Ellie's tears.

"Well, I woke up, and you- you weren't there" Ellie was now sobbing. Riley felt bad for prying at her while she was so weak.

"It's all right; you don't have to if you don't want to"

"No, I have to now. I heard gunshots so I Followed them, and I found you, but y-you were dead. You k-k-killed yourself" Ellie cried for what felt like hours, Riley tried to comfort her, but it was her who'd left her so distraught. Riley felt as if she'd abandoned Ellie, but with that thought came a happier one. It had been 16 hours, Ellie had shown no signs, she was immune.

**A/N I'm pretty happy with this. It went pretty well **** updates will come sooner because halfway through this one I went on a 7 day vacation :/ ,but yeah R&amp;R please? Later -BWT**


	3. Contact

**A/N Hi again ****, I had a bit of a revelation in the shower for this story. IN my little head I had an idea for another story called **_**Fireflies**_**, but I wasn't sure about it. I ran into one BIG problem with it; what to do with Riley, and how to add her in. Then, I had this great idea I'll just use this story as the start to **_**Fireflies**_**. So this will just be the prequel, and around chapter 5 it'll end and turn into **_**Fireflies**_**, and Ill add in the characters I had planned for that story and everything will be great. Have a wonderful day! **** -BWT**

Love and Life Chapter 3 Contact.

Ellie's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright sun beating down on her. She looked around the stadium section where Riley and she were seated, but her favorite person was indeed missing. "Not again" she muttered to no one in particular.

Ellie's mind drifted to her wrist, it had remained unchanged for now two days. Ellie didn't know how or why, but she wasn't turning.

"Riley" she called.

"Down here!" she heard faintly underneath her is the corridors of the stadium

Ellie trudged through the barriers Riley had set up two nights prior. She heard faint whispers in the area where Riley had called from, "when did you start talking to yourself" she said as she rounded the corner to the area Riley seemed to be.

She was stunned by the image in front of her, Riley stood there, which was normal, it was the burly man with a gun behind her that stood out.

"Ellie, don't do anything drastic, just drop your knife, this guy is a firefly"

"How wonderful" Ellie sarcastically spat as she dropped her knife

"This is Harper to Marlene. I have the kids secure. Requesting Evacuation" he said into the radio is a calm, clear voice.

Ellie took a good look at this Harper guy, He looked like an assassin from _Savage_ _Starlight, _and he was decked out in guns, with a complete set of Firefly gear. He was obviously Marlene's right hand man.

"Alright" he said in full control of his situation. "Evacuation in the form of Jefferson and his armored truck will be here in thirty, but until then I really want to look at this field, so let's check it out"

Riley seemed okay with this and it's not like we had a choice, so I led him to our "camp". He took a nice gaze at the field while we packed our things, and got ready to face Marlene.

Ellie and I were now seated in our "camp" which we'd been holed up on for what was now on the verge of three days. I was about to whisper something to Ellie about her bite when Harper spoke up.

"I'm going to take a leak, when I come back we're moving."

Once I was sure he was out of earshot, I whispered to Ellie

"Only tell Marlene"

A curt nod was her only response. Harper returned moments later and we headed back to the bottom of the stadium. There was no point in running. We were through, but that was not what Ellie and I were thinking about, we thought about Marlene. Once we reached the bottom of the stadium Harper picked up his radio.

"ETA on the truck?" static came over the other end followed by a strong wiry southern accent "I'll be there when I get there son"

Harper clicked off the button on the radio, "We'll have to deal with his shit, but at least we don't have to walk."

Five then ten minutes passed and finally the armored truck appeared around the corner, it stopped in front of us and the door swung open "Welcome aboard" the redneck called. I saw Ellie roll her eyes as she entered; it was going to be a long ride to the base.

As I entered Harper asked how long the ride back would be, "'bout 20 minutes, traffic concerning." He responded in a sarcastic, southern tone. Harper grunted in response. Ellie and I were in the backseat, Harper and Jefferson were in the front, giving me the distance to whisper to Ellie. I was about to speak when she cut me off: "what's the plan?" she said quickly and quietly. I suspected harper to be listening to us so I replied simply. "Wait until we see Marlene, she'll know what to do." As I suspected Harper spoke up "to do with what" he said inquisitively.

"The military, she hasn't been to classes in three days" I said quickly and calmly. "Yeah right, whatever" he said in an uncaring tone. The rest of the ride was silent.

The base was new, I'd only been gone three days and they'd already moved. Marlene really was paranoid. Harper silently marched us to the very end of what I thought to be an old office building hallway. We were on an upper level of a seemingly intact building in Boston. Once we got closer to the end of the hallway I made out the face of Martinez, the Mexican guard who seemingly gave me the most shit.

"Welcome back Abel, What's this, you've brought a friend too?"

"Fuck off" Ellie replied a tad quicker than me.

"Nice to meet you to" He snorted.

Harper knocked the door to the office, which was followed by Marlene's voice inviting us in. This was going to be fun.

**A/N So this took way longer than I wanted to, but finally I'm done! I'm headed right back to work on chapter four where we meet Marlene ,and get her reaction to Ellie's condition. As for more on where I plan to go with this, I want to go all the way through the game, but instead of Joel taking care of Ellie, A squad of Fireflies (who we've met none of) will take her and Riley. Have an awesome winter break! -BWT**


	4. Leader

**Love and Life Chapter 4 Leader.**

We were there. It happened so fast, Riley broke the ice, I couldn't speak, I just could not. Marlene tried to keep her head level; I could see the want to in her eyes, but she didn't. At first her voice was level, then the screaming began, first it was Riley she went after. She claimed that I was "the only one she cared about". That was and is fucking bullshit. I don't know or care who or what Marlene cares about. It certainly isn't me. I am an obligation to an old friend, who's long dead. She was left behind, but not me, I'm fucking stuck here, I didn't want to die, no I didn't. Right now I see the look in Riley's eyes and Marlene screams at her, I am having a panic attack. Right now in this office, I am not sure if I am breathing or not. Neither one of them have looked up. Marlene's eyes are fixed on Riley, and her eyes are fixed on the ground. I am going to die, right here in this office, while the only two people, who've ever given a remote shit about me are about to tear each other apart, fucking wonderful. The world is fading black, I think it's over.

**A/N Hi again, wow I just saw you two days ago. I thought I would something very small, yet crucial to the plot as well. A couple of announcements I wanted to make : I'm trying to get a beta reader **** I've reached out to a couple people, in hopes they'll help me with grammatical errors, and plot/character development as well. Secondly, I really appreciate the follows/favorites/reviews. Especially the reviews, I love those. I keep those saved on my email to read when I feel low **** , so do please send those. Finally I'd like to say happy holidays; I'm going to take a few days off from writing to spend time with my family. Enjoy this mini chapter, and I promise these will be few and far between. -BWT**


	5. Arrival

Love and Life Chapter 5 Arrival.

I awoke to Riley's soft, tender voice. She spoke to me over Marlene, who was storming out of the room, and yelling at Harper and Martinez. Riley tucked my bangs behind my ear, and started to help me to my feet, I felt like I should've been hearing her, but I only caught a few words at a time. I was on my feet now, but I still needed to lean on her to walk wherever we were going, which I hoped was just down the hallway. We received multiple sharp glances as we went, most from fireflies who Marlene just snapped at. We finally reached the room Riley was taking me to; she helped me to the bed then shut the door and sat down next to me. She calmly played with my hair, and I looked at her and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, it's okay Riley" I mustered out shakily while wiping away a tear from her cheek. She continued to cry, letting out whimpers and sobs occasionally. I was in no condition to try to help her, but yet I continued to "Just tell me what's wrong Ri" She tried to hold in her sobs, I gave her all the time she needed. "M-Marlene said we have to go *sob* to the capitol building, with *sob* some smugglers and meet some *sob* fireflies. We have to leave tonight".

(Riley)

That was yesterday afternoon, unfortunately, we didn't leave last night. The smugglers that Marlene wanted got shot, so Marlene just hired the people that shot them, moving up in the world I suppose. They're going to meet us in this apartment in an hour, Ellie is lying next to me getting some rest, and I can't keep my eyes off her. I'm reminding myself why I fell for her in the first place. Oh shit, her eyes are opening:

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking" I shot out nervously.

"What time is it?"

"I think they should be here in an hour, let's get some rest".

"But I just woke up….. Just taaaalk to meeee"

"Fine! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

(Riley)

An hour and a half later three people arrived at the apartment, two smugglers and one wounded Marlene; I didn't give two shits about her health. Ellie tried to seem concerned, but I doubted she really cared. The female smuggler, who seemed the nicer of the two, went with Marlene to "see the guns" while the asshole dude stayed with us, needless to say, his company was fantastic. He lied down on the couch and constantly told us to fuck off.

Once Marlene and the other smuggler, who identified herself as Tess, returned, we set out for the capital building. It took all that night, and all of the next morning to get there, it wasn't long as the crow flies, but between infected, the military, and the male smuggler "Joel" being a slow prick it took forever.

Once we reached the street in front of the building and Tess announced we were in the "home stretch" the excitement built inside of me, I was so ready to meet the fireflies, and get this journey started. We reached the steps, and then we saw the military truck bursting down the street; "Oh shit" Joel snapped and we ran into the building, there stood at least 15 fireflies from my immediate count. One loud and commanding voice boomed "Out of the way, NOW!"

we sprinted to the back left door and gunfire erupted through the building. I started to lift my gun above the cover I was stuck in, when one of the fireflies, a girl who had striking of the building, where five fireflies were hidden, It was very surprising how young they were; I opened my mouth to speak when the Military bashed through the resemblance to Ellie, stopped me "not yet" she mouthed. After less than a minute of fighting only a few members of the military were standing, and it seemed all the fireflies were dead. The soldiers started to celebrate, and then the remaining squad struck, all lifting their heads and opening fire to their silenced weapons. They took out the last of them. "Holy shit, that was intense!" Ellie broke the silence.

"I think were the only ones left" a girl I hadn't noticed yet said quietly.

Asshole spoke up "Only ones left are good enough for me, now give me the sign to take to Marlene" he grumbled. The seeming leader of the squad found a note in the pocket of the dead commander, the leader then scribbled something on it and handed it to Joel, he tipped his cap and left. On his heels was Tess, who waved goodbye and headed around the corner. They were gone before they really arrived.

**A/N Hi again! I'm back for a "full" chapter! I had a kinda important question for this chapter's note. Should I continue this story here, under the "Love and Life" name, or should I start a new story and continue from here? I guess I could just change the name and re-do the summary, but I won't do anything until I get an opinion from you guys/gals so let me know! Later! –BWT ^_^**


	6. Movement

**Love and Life chapter 6 Movement.**

(3rd person ^_*)

"God fucking damn it! What the fuck happened to everyone else?!"

"Look, Marlene, the military came in and slaughtered 'em. There were a few of those bastards left, and my squad finished it. I don't see why we can't just take these kids ourselves," there was a pause over the radio.

"Commander West, there is no FUCKING way your shit-bag squad will get those kids across the country, come the fuck back to this base and we'll get a bigger group together."

Commander West paused and took a long sigh; "No," he paused once more, "I will not turn back again; I am sick and fucking tired of running from this, we're getting in that truck and going west, if you've got a problem with it you can take it, and shove it up your ass," he proceeded to turn off the radio and hand it back to the only other boy in the squad of five.

"Drew, take Sara and Bella and loot anything useful off the bodies, Hayden take the kids and get that truck started, we've got to move.

(Ellie)

Hayden, Riley, and I went to the truck. Hayden seemed very quiet. She had brown hair and green eyes, they weren't sparkling green like mine, they were sad green eyes, the kind that had seen worse than any should. They were common in this world.

She opened the truck's doors from the clicker on the keychain Commander West gave to her; we went into the back while she went around to the driver's seat. Riley started a conversation with Hayden, she seemed nice, but also very reserved, I didn't mind. She gave us names of the squad I was sure to forget later, it seemed like there was great continuity in this particular squad of Fireflies, unlike the others I'd been around. She told us a little about the members, and the journeys they'd been on, and that this was actually the squad Riley was supposed to join in Indianapolis before she left.

It felt like hours had passed talking in the truck while waiting on the rest of the crew to join us, Hayden was very nice, and was very enjoyable company once we got past the "stranger" phase, I decided not to tell Hayden about my bite, or about me and Riley. Riley was finishing up the story about Fenway Park when Commander West, Drew, Sara, and Bella joined us. West took the passenger seat while Sara and Bella, who seemed inseparable so far, sat on the row across from us. Drew filed in last, and took the longest row on the very back. For the first time I took a very good look at the "truck". It was really just an old Volkswagen van with armor and plating around the windows and tires. Hayden started driving towards Pittsburgh, as far as I could tell from the map on the dashboard.

"Oh fuck, I almost forgot," West spoke up; "Here are your tags, Welcome to Delta squad."

(Riley)

West gave us a bullshit lecture on the Fireflies, and what it means to be one, personally I believe he did for his own amusement, because after what in the capital building, we were anything but Fireflies. We have no allies, not the military, and not the Fireflies. Maybe the ones outside of Boston don't know, but it's not like we'll make it very far from there. We all know what's out there, infected, hunters, the military, but there's no going back now, go west or die trying.

I've always wanted to be a Firefly, dreamt about it since I killed my dad; it's funny how things happen that way, one moment can change everything. Until that day, I always thought I'd be soldier until I met them, cold uncaring fuckers they were and still are, my parents were just a job to them, bagged them up, and dropped me off at the orphanage. They didn't give a fuck about me. I was just cargo to them. After that day, the Fireflies were the easy choice, after that my life was chosen, I had a purpose, everything seemed perfect; then I met Ellie. Ellie was the only person that really cared about me, sure I had "people" to talk to, that I cared about, but nothing like her; Ellie was everything to me, everyday my life revolved around Ellie, her attitude, her hair, her eyes, her jokes; then I had to choose. The Fireflies or Ellie; I got both.

I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, my mind on Ellie, the girl who was also asleep, right next to me. I don't know how long I was out, but I didn't have another nightmare. I was awoken by Drew, who albeit quietly, asked where we were. I listened for a reply that came moments later, "couple hours to go" West answered, who had since taken over driving from a very tired Hayden. I looked at the other two girls, who hadn't left each other's sides since I met them; they were still asleep on this long ride, as was Ellie. I made a mental note to try to talk to them later, then I drifted to peaceful sleep.

(Ellie)

I was jolted awake by the screeching of brakes on the van, as was seemingly everyone else. West spoke up "We have a choice to make" he spoke in full control of the van, he reminded me of Harper, but much less friendly. "We drive around Pittsburgh, or go through it, we'll take a vote, personally I think it's a big risk, but one we should take."

Drew spoke next, "I think it's a good idea, I know the zone there is fallen but I don't think there is much left in that shit-hole."

Hayden countered him, "Why should we risk it? We've got plenty of time. There is no real reason to take that chance."

Sara agreed to go, while Bella thought it best to go around. Mph, they do have separate minds after all, I thought.

Riley agreed to just drive around, thinking that Pittsburgh was probably a rough place. All eyes were now glued on me; my choice would decide the vote, but I didn't know what to choose.

**A/N: Oh, hello there. Welcome back! Not much to say in this A/N other than to let me know, should we go in or around Pittsburgh? It's your decision so let me know! Peace! -BWT**


	7. Survival

**Love and Life Chapter 7 Survival.**

(?) 2:24 PM CST

Ellie had made her choice, Pittsburgh or bust. West through the van in gear, we went down the entrance ramp. Onwards down the only accessible road. It was definitely a trap.

I almost expected it when the "injured" man stumbled out into the road. There was no debate when West ran him over. The rest of the hunters filed out of every possible hiding spot. West ran over a few of them, but he couldn't stop before we crashed into a mechanic's shop at the end of the sloped street.

Everyone and thing panicked after that, the first few Hunters were on us, with seemingly hundreds following them. I was just out of the van when they were on the two young girls; I gunned down a few of the first ones, and then turned to face my own problem, finding Bella.

I re-entered the van to find the red head blacked out on the van's seat where I left her. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. Outside the van was a warzone. I saw West and Hayden slip out the back of the shop, with Hunters on their tails. I snuck out of a door on the east side of the shop and busted into a sprint down an alley. I had to get somewhere safe.

I ran until I couldn't, I settled on a small motel at least six blocks away from that nightmare street. I chose the fourth door on the only floor of the Motel 7. It seemed to be in decent shape. It had a very simple design, good sized bed, two nightstands and one large dresser in the front. I laid Bella down on the bed and tipped the Dresser against the doorframe. I went back to the bed, and lied down next to her. I looked over her face for any wounds from the crash, then I realized that _I had the wrong one._

(Drew) 2:24 PM

I guess I should've been more aware, the truck suddenly stopped, then took off again. All that time and I was trying to sleep in the back of it, the impact was the worst in the back. It's like a rollercoaster, all the turns, drops, stops. I used to love rollercoasters growing up, hell I can't remember how many times I rode the "Sleeping Dragon" at the county fair, things were different then.

The truck crashed into an auto shop at the end of the street, I didn't know what was going on until I picked myself up off the floorboard and looked out the small crack between armored plates in the back window. Fuckin' Hunters were everywhere; but they were short on supplies, only a few guns in the whole crowd of 'em. Most of them had pipes, bats, and boards. I looked away from the window, and realized I was alone in the van; I got out the back passenger seat door and opened fire. I took out the first few, they all carried boards and bats; and they were all yelling about how brutally I was gonna' die.

The next wave busted through the garage door, one of them carried a shotgun, and I took care of him with my silenced rifle first. Next few that hit couldn't have been older than twenty; there were six of them left in total, two stood outside with guns, I'd taken the opportunity to take cover in behind the cashier's desk. The four kids split up, two went towards me, and the other two were out of view. Once I was sure I was alone with the two of them, I measured them up for the kill. I grabbed one from behind; the other was frozen in fear. I shot him in the head, then I shot the one in my arms.

The two gunmen left aimed me down and alerted the other two kids. I ducked for cover, one of the kids was unlucky enough to turn the corner and end up right in front of me I shot her down, then the other followed suit, I dodged a swing of a bat, then grabbed him from behind, I proceeded to shoot one gunmen down, I spared the kid in my arms for the moment.

I focused on the only hunter left. He was older, had a loud mouth, and seemed to be very careless with the shotgun in his arms. I distanced myself from him, and then I opened fire on his midsection. I was shooting to wound not kill, yet.

He was incapacitated; I took the shotgun from him. I then tied his unconscious body to a chair; now all that was left was the waiting.

He awoke startled, shouting insults at me. I proceeded to slap him, I asked him where my friends where. He did not comply, I asked again. He spit in my face. I brought out his shotgun, It was loaded, but I didn't point the gun at him. I pointed it at the kid, who was still unconscious. That got under his skin, then he started squealing, said everyone split up, old man and a younger woman went out the back, two girls went east, two girls went west.

"Thank you, since you've told me everything I need to know, the kid gets to live."

"The fuck, I get to live too! I told 'ya everything that 'cha need to know damn it!"

"Your fate was never in question, the second I tied you up to that chair, there was no doubt you'd die in it."

"Motherfucker, You'll pay for this you crook, I'll make su-" *BANG* the shotgun went off, sealing his fate.

**A/N Hi again! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I've had some recent technical difficulties slow me down. The good news is that I have the next few chapters planned out, they will focus almost 100% on character development, so you guys can learn about some of these characters maybe :p alright peace! –BWT ^_^**


	8. Wounded

Love and Life Chapter 8 Wounded

A/N HUUUUGE shout-out to cfulling3, he has really helped me out a lot by beta reading/ editing these past few chapters! If you don't know him, definitely check out rebuild part one: ( s/10774397/1/Rebuild-Part-I-What-s-Next-of-Us)

Hayden 7:24 PM

I really thought I was dead, it wasn't the first time I thought that, but it was the first time I really believed it. I've wanted to be dead more than once, I was better off dead for a long time. This time I really felt dead, my head crashed through the windshield and into unconsciousness. In the short periods where I was barely conscious, I could tell I was bleeding badly. The first time I was on the pavement to the right of the car, I could hear muffled gunshots and screams of death, and then I drifted off. The next time my eyes opened, I was being carried out the back of the bar. I saw the van, smoke rose from the engine, there were bodies all around it, but the last thing I saw before I drifted off once more, was Drew fighting for his life.

I was awoken next by the warmth of fire, and the smell of more than twenty-year-old beans cooking. This time I had definitely been out longer than any point before; maybe a few hours or maybe a few days. Aside from the glowing fire in the decent sized room I was in, it was very dark and bare. As far as I could tell, I was alone.

I was alone. The thought of it brought them all back, everything I'd tried, desperately tried to avoid, forget, all of it was BACK! HE was back—They were back- I was there again; that fucking complex: him and his fucking animals were all back; every one of them. I was there again, alone again; there were other people there, all around me, but I was utterly alone. Alone next to rows on people just like me, trapped; caged by those—THAT fucking monster! No, monster doesn't describe him, no! Monsters are around all of us, monsters are infected; monsters are dead men walking! He- he is alive; he is a different type of monster. His actions were slow, methodical. Industrialized evil, he preached to his followers that GOD had saved them, that the women they raped were a reward, that God would- had saved them. They were "the chosen ones". People like me- like us- WE aren't shit! If I could go back, I wouldn't stab him in the leg and run, I'd cut off his head!

(FLASHBACK)

Riley 2:29 PM (nice mood brightener right?)

"We're gonna help him right?" I spat out.

"He ain't even hurt" West floored the gas and the van sped down the hill and into the surprised hunter pulled his gun and began firing. It was chaos after that; the van crashed into an auto repairs shop (oh the irony of it all).

I was pushed out of the van and then the mad scramble began, I stumbled out into the open where three Hunters charged me, I turned to run, but when I looked back, they had all been shot dead. After that experience, a new thought hit me; where is Ellie?

I started to go back to the van when some a large burly man turned the corner in front of me,

"Where ya' running off to, hun? Ya' just got here," he cackles madly.

"Fucker!" I spat as I turned to run to a partially open garage door

I make an all-out sprint for the door, but I can hear the man's footsteps right behind me. Just as I think I've outrun him, he dives and grabs my ankle. At this point my neck is under the door, I pull as hard as I can and drag the man with me. I use the foot that he doesn't have to kick him in the head, but he continues to hold on to my ankle. I start looking around the room for a weapon to get him off me, but the only thing I see is the redheaded girl trying desperately to keep the garage door open. I start to panic.

I pull and scratch and claw to get out from under the garage door, just as I think I am out of it, he pulls out his machete. He swings at my head first, but I duck and he slashes the small sword into the chain that is holding the door. The chain itself was rusted and probably a little too weak to begin with, his machete slashes straight through it and the door falls.

He raises his machete to drive it through my stomach just as the door hits him in the back.

Time slowed down for a moment then, he yelped in pain, and then I heard two muffled gunshots to my right. The man was dead. I successfully pried my ankle out of his dead hands, but when I tried to get up I realized the severity of my ankle's injury. I couldn't put any weight on it. The girl, Bella I think her name was, helped me to my fee- foot, and helped me up the steps. We set off in search of supplies and shelter.

Oh hi again, sorry this one is a bit short. (and a bit late) ^_^ "oops right" –Tess.

Alright peace -BWT


End file.
